


Save Me

by Sighni



Series: Ardeth Bay [1]
Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Love, Medjai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sighni/pseuds/Sighni
Summary: Tiye Bey had a normal life until her father dropped the unexpected news about an arranged marriage. She could not deny that her fiance was a handsome and caring man but she had yet to live her life. Standing at the alter, Tiye ra, leaving behind her father and her life only to find herself rapped in an adventure that could cost her her life.
Relationships: Ardeth Bay/Original Character(s)
Series: Ardeth Bay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177487
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Tiye ran her hands through her pale white hair, she paced around her father's office, waiting for him to arrive. The door creaked open and he stepped inside, jumping slightly as he noticed his daughter.

"Ti, come sit." Dr. Terence Bey gestured to the chair across from his desk. Tiye nodded her head and quickly sat down, crossing one leg over the other.

"What is the matter, father, calling me to your office so abruptly." Tiye leaned forwards in her seat, her voice laced with concern.

"When you were  younger, we used to live with the  Medjai tribe but after your mother's sudden death we moved away. However, before we left, I made an agreement with the Chief of the tribe."  Dr. Bey sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

"What agreement, father? Why does this concern me?" Tiye questioned, her brows furrowing with confusion.

"The agreement was that  you are to be wed to the Chiefs son before the age of twenty-five."  Dr. Bey finally revealed after a long period of silence.

"You did what?" She screeched, jumping out her chair and knocking it backwards. It landed with a slight thud on the floor causing her father to sigh with annoyance, knowing that this was exactly how she would react.

"It is an old agreement that I must follow up on." He argued, raising his voice warningly. She groaned angrily and stomped out the room, slamming the door loudly behind her.

"Stupid father! Who does he think he is forcing me to marry a man I have never  met? I am only eighteen!" Tiye ranted to herself, going back to her nervous pacing around the room.

"Ti, please." Her father entered the room, shaking his head at her state.

"When do we leave?" She asked, twisting around to face him. Tiye walked up to him, eyes narrowed and a frown replacing her usual smile.

"Tomorrow morning." Dr. Bey answered her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder before pulling her in for a loving embrace. 

"I shall go pack." Tiye sighed, leaning back to look into his eyes and show him her pain and anger.

"Thank you, honey bear." He kissed her forehead and chuckled when he saw her sour face upon hearing the nickname.

Tiye left her father in the museum to go home and pack, her hands flying up to the chain around her neck and fiddling with the small golden ring that once belonged to her mother.

Their house was not big but it perfectly suited the needs of the two family members. A  two-story house with a living room, kitchen, dining room, two bedrooms and two bathrooms. It had a small garden at the front of the house that Tiye loved to tend, flowers growing elegantly to the sky.

She went straight to her room as soon as she stepped through the old oak door and into the somewhat cool house. Tiye stomped over the closets and grabbed a few dresses and stuffed them into a random bag she had found. She packed a few extra shoes and all her toiletries. Once the bag was packed, Tiye dumped it by the bedroom door and fell backwards on to her bed, letting a few tears fall as she let the news fully sink in. The cotton sheets around her dipped under her weight and crumpled around her. Her pale fingers ran over the white fabric, straightening it out in some places.

The front door slammed shut indicating that her father had returned home from work. He dropped his back on the coffee table and wandered up the stairs, searching for his daughter.

"Tiye?" Dr. Bey asked concerned as he found his daughter drowning in tears on her bed. "What is wrong?"

"I am scared." She replied meekly. The  mattress sank further down as he sat on the edge, brushing the tears off his daughters flushed cheeks.

"I know you are but do not worry, I will always be with you, as will your mother." They stayed their together silently for hours, both just holding hands as the worry settled over them. Never before had they had to deal with something so serious.

"Tell me about the  Medjai tribe." Tiye mumbled,  wiping away her fresh tears.

"The Medjai tribe are warriors devoted to preventing the rise of evil on the Earth - specifically, the resurrection the High Priest Imhotep. They guard the ruins of the Hamunaptra, the City of the Dead, against any who might lift the curse placed on Imhotep and any who desires to break into the tombs of the pharaohs to steal the treasures." She sat up quickly to stare at her father wide eyed.

"We use to be a part of that?" Tiye asked in shock.

"Yes, before your mother got sick and we had to retreat back to the city for her." Dr. Bey's shoulders slumped as he mentioned his wife, the death still heavy on his heart. "I stayed in contact with them and that is how I was reminded about the arrangement."

"I must rest now, father, if I wish to feel somewhat energised in the morning." Tiye smiled at her father. "Good night."

"Good night." He walked out the door, grabbing her bag on the way out and shutting the door gently behind him.

"Someone, please, get me out of this hell." Tiye begged, walking over to her closet and changing into her bed clothes. She threw up her blanket and dived under the thin sheets, closing her eyes and falling fast  asleep .


	2. Ardeth Bay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: All text in italic is actually being spoken in Arabic.

Tiye rode confidently on the back of her white stallion,  its mane plaited together in parts. Her head held high as they approached the civilisation.

"I want you to be on your best behaviour." Dr. Bey warned his daughter as they slowed down, jumping off their horses.

" _ Bey _ !" An older man walked over to the pair. " _ Welcome _ !"

" _ Bay, thank you for inviting us. I would like you to meet my daughter, Tiye. _ " Dr. Bey stepped aside to allow the Chieftain to see his daughter.

" _ It is an honour to meet you _ ." Tiye said as politely as she could, shaking his hand.

" _ The honour is all mine. _ " The chieftain returned the smile before letting go of her small hand and leading the pair towards two tents. " _ These shall be your tents for your time spent here. _ "

" _ Thank you _ ." The pair replied. Tiye immediately darted away from her father and into the tent as the Cheiftain walked away. She dumped her bag on the floor and sat on the beautiful, colourful bed. Red and gold embroidery detailing the plain white blanket. She sat down on the edge and sighed contently at its comfort.

" _ Tiye _ ?" She jumped up at the sound of a voice outside her tent. 

" _ Come in _ ." She squeaked, holding a hand over her heart. The Chieftain entered the tent first followed by a younger man with long black hair down to his shoulders and piercing brown eyes that she felt she could get lost in. He had two Arabic  tattoos on his cheeks and  one on his forehead. " _ Hello _ ."

" _ I would like you to meet my son, Ardeth Bay _ ." The Chieftain gestured to the man behind him. " _ Your fiancé. _ "

" _ It is an honour to meet you, Ardeth Bay. _ " Tiye stood up and went to shake her  fiancés hand but instead he grabbed it and placed a gently kiss on her knuckles.

_ "The honour is all mine, Tiye Bey _ ." He smiled, giving her hand a careful squeeze before giving her it back. She blushed at his actions and nodded her head, mouth slightly a gap. 

" _ I shall leave you two to get acquainted. Remember about the feast tonight. _ " The Chieftain smiled at the pair and left the tent. Tiye stared at his back as he left and only snapped back to the man in her tent when he coughed to gain her attention.

" _ What would you like to do today?" _ Ardeth asked, letting his eyes scan over the woman. He admired the way her white-blonde hair cascaded down her back in gentle waves, her doe blue eyes staring at him with curiosity and her slim yet curvaceous figure.

" _ May we go horseback riding around the area?" _ She asked timidly, her hand darting up to the ring around her neck.

" _ Of course, follow me _ ." Ardeth led her over to the stables and helped her saddle her horse before saddling his own.

" _ Can you help me up _ ?" Tiye asked, staring up at her large horse. Ardeth smirked at her and easily lifted her on to her horse. She squeaked lightly at the action and waited for him to mount his own horse.

" _ Shall we _ ?" Tiye kicked the horse gently and it bolted out the civilisation, the dry sand being kicked up around it. Ardeth immediately followed after her, chuckling as he heard her laughing happily, the wind whipping through her hair.

The  two-rode side by side around the desert talking about everything they could think of until the sun began to set behind the horizon. It was then that they remembered about the feast and turned back, the horse racing back towards the small village.

" _ Here _ ." Ardeth offered, helping her off her horse. His hands stayed on her hips as they stared at each other for longer than many would say was normal. 

" _ Ardeth, you are late. _ " A voice broke the two apart. Tiye jumped back and unsaddled her horse, trying to hide her blush from her  fiancée and his father.

" _ Sorry, father. We were riding around the desert and lost track of time _ ." Ardeth explained. The Chieftain smirked as his eyes glanced between the two.

" _ Come on, we have a feast to go too _ ." The three walked into the large tent, small tables and chairs lining the room. Tiye sat beside her father and Ardeth sat beside her. The Chieftain sat on the other side of Dr. Bey.

" _ Let us begin _ ." The Chieftain announced. Everyone quickly dived into the feast, shoving the delicious food down their throats. Tiye nervously glanced around before shoving a slice of mango in her mouth, humming happily at its juicy flavouring.

" _ I see you like mango _ ." Ardeth grinned, taking a large bite out of his lamb leg.

" _ I see you like lamb _ ." Tiye fired back, laughing as Ardeth playfully took a huge chunk out the leg and tried to eat it.

The feast quickly came to an end and everyone retired back to their tents. Dr. Bey and Tiye walked side by side towards their tents, Tiye singing an old lullaby.

"I see you and Ardeth are close." Dr. Bey spoke up, grinning down at his daughter. "I suppose you must be happy about the agreement now."

"No. I still will not marry him." She snapped, glaring at her father before storming into her tent. She let out a scream of anger before face planting the bed, her arms wrapping around the pillows as she buried her tears in the soft fabric.


End file.
